1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simulation device which simulates the motion of a robot system including a plurality of robots in order to optimize a motion program.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a device for simulating the motion of a robot, a device in which a cycle time is minimized within an allowable range of a motor load while modifying a command velocity and a command acceleration by simulation is known (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-54942). Also known is a device in which the power consumption of a robot is estimated by simulation (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-5623).
When driving a plurality of robots simultaneously, it is preferred that the motion of a robot system including the plurality of robots is simulated in advance to construct an optimum program in which the robots do not interfere with each other and which allows for a plurality of evaluation criteria. However, both of the above-mentioned devices described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-54942 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-5623 simulate the motion of a single robot and do not simulate a plurality of robots.